


Door Seven

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jehan has more patience than anyone deserves, M/M, very very awkward Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Giving subtle hints of what one would like to get for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Seventh door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Courfeyrac was walking back to his classroom after lunch when he heard someone calling for him.

"Professor?" the tiny student squeaked with wide eyes. Probably a first year still overwhelmed by the entirety of Hogwarts.

"Yes?" Courfeyrac asked turning towards the kid.

"I- I don't know where the transfiguration classroom is and I can't find any of my class mates and-"

"That's alright," Courfeyrac interrupted when the student started breathing too fast. "I got lost all the time when I was a student here," he told the kid. "Come one, I'll show you the way."

The kid looked like Courfeyrac had just promised ice cream, not the way to a classroom, the tension draining from tiny shoulders in relief. Courfeyrac lead the way through the floors, the kid had been pretty close actually, arriving at the transfiguration classroom. Combeferre looked up from his papers when Courfeyrac entered and smiled that little half smile he always smiled when he saw Courfeyrac, pleased about his presence and slightly dazzled and Courfeyrac's heart tried to beat its way out of his chest

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Combeferre asked.

"I was just-" Courfeyrac looked down to find that the kid had already run off and taken a seat in the back of the class. These little brats got sneakier by the day, the kid probably not wanting to get in trouble for technically being late.

"You're gonna be late for your class," Combeferre told him, still smiling, when Courfeyrac didn't continue.

Courfeyrac closed his mouth and nodded. "See you at dinner," he called over his shoulder and then speed-walked to the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Courfeyrac loved working at Hogwarts. The place was filled with memories of the time when he had gone to school here himself and it felt a bit like his friends were with him at his side. It was also pretty neat that Combeferre was actually at his side. But mostly he had realized at some point that teaching was his passion and now he finally had his dream job.

There was only one small thing.

It was nothing, really.

Just the fact that last summer Courfeyrac had realized just how horribly in love with his best friend he was. Good, kind, loving and nerdy-hot Combeferre, god, Courfeyrac was so fucked.

 

The school year seemed to fly by and with the first snow came the first decorations throughout the castle. Neither Combeferre nor Courfeyrac were allowed near them, people still remembering the incident from when the two had been students at Hogwarts. Not that Courfeyrac minded much, he buried himself in holiday preparations (that did not involve tinsel) and school work trying not to freak out about how he and Combeferre would spend christmas together, staying behind with the few students who would not be going home. He tried his best to ignore the few worried glances Combeferre send his way from time to time and in his weakest moments he just contacted Jehan with the phone Feuilly and Bahorel had experimented with in their final year until it was more magic than electronics and it had finally worked even from within the walls of Hogwarts. The only thing that had taken longer than getting the phone to work was teaching wizard children like Enjolras or Courfeyrac how to use it.

"Tell me again," Courfeyrac said without a greeting into the speaker after Combeferre had stepped into his office to bring Courfeyrac a hot chocolate and had told him to not push himself too far.

He could hear Jehan sigh from the other end of the line. "You're gonna be fine," they told him. "You're strong, independent and in charge of your own destiny."

"Jehaaaaaaaaan," Courfeyrac whined.

"You realize I'm literally on the other side of the planet and that it's 5 am here?"

"Jehan, I need you!"

Another sigh. "Fine, go on."

"I don't know what to do," Courfeyrac told them still whining.

"You could just tell him," Jehan offered, like they always did.

"But that could destroy everything!"

"And overworking yourself until you two fight about it is better because…?"

Courfeyrac bit his lip.

"Seriously, just tell him," Jehan continued. "If he likes you, great, if not you two can work through that. Either way I promise you will not lose your friend. I mean, you didn't lose me either and our break up was more of a blow up than anything."

"Yeah, but it was awkward and it took time and I don't want to lose him even for a second."

"Okay, yeah, I get that. You'll just have to decide if the possibility of a relationship is worth the risk of making things awkward for a while."

Courfeyrac didn't really know what to say to that.

"Can I go back to sleep now? We're getting a pack of Peruvian Vipertooth in tomorrow and I would like to be at my best for that."

"Yeah, sorry. Goodnight, Jehan and good luck tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Courf. Good luck to you as well."

Courfeyrac thought about Jehan's words all day and soon he realized that he was actually considering confessing to Combeferre.

"You'd like me no matter what, right?" Courfeyrac had asked Combeferre long ago, the day he had realized that he was into guys.

"Always," Combeferre had answered seriously and Courfeyrac had hugged him.

He had thought back to this moment a lot during his life so far, drawing strength from the knowledge that Combeferre would always be there. It was not something Courfeyrac wanted to gamble with. On the other hand Combeferre wouldn't stop being there for him just because things were awkward and Courfeyrac knew they could be great together. In the end Courfeyrac simply didn't have the courage to openly tell Combeferre about how he felt. But doing nothing seemed impossible as well so Courfeyrac settled on what he was best anyway, ridiculous amounts of flirting and silliness.

 

If Combeferre noticed the multiple innuendoes and the seductive bending over to pick things up he didn't show it much to Courfeyrac's annoyance. On the other hand he didn't seem uncomfortable either so all Courfeyrac really had to do was step up his game. That's how Courfeyrac ended up draped over Combeferre's lap one evening singing _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ very loudly along with the radio. They had been correcting student papers when the song had come on and Courfeyrac had seized his chance. Combeferre laughed, fondly looking down on him and Courfeyrac grinned back, ignoring the feeling of defeat curling in his stomach. Once the song was over he climbed out of Combeferre's lap and went to the fireplace to make more tea, mainly so Combeferre couldn't see the smile falling from his face.

"Courfeyrac?" Combeferre asked suddenly, his voice carefully neutral.

Courfeyrac would give a lot to see his face right now, but he simply couldn't make himself turn to look at him, paralyzed by the fear of seeing dawning understanding and horror on Combeferre's face.

"Hm?"

"You're behaving a tad strangely." Only Combeferre could say the word 'tad' without sounding completely pretentious. "Are you-" He hesitated for a second. "Have you been flirting with me?"

"Maybe," Courfeyrac said, going for coy but landing on unsure. He still hadn't turned to look at Combeferre, staring at the fireplace instead.

"No!" Combeferre said forceful. He sounded angry and Courfeyrac wanted for floor to swallow him. "No! No beating around the bush! Don't do this to me, not after all this time."

At that Courfeyrac did turn because it made no sense. When he saw Combeferre's face he froze again. His best friend looked _hurt_.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Combeferre took a deep breath. "And?" he asked, visibly stealing himself for whatever Courfeyrac was going to say.

"I… Yes. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he said, his voice quiet. "I don't know exactly when but I kind of fell for you and I was trying to- Merlin, I don't really know what I was trying to do. Tell you I suppose."

"You fell for me?" Combeferre asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

"That's what I said," Courfeyrac said, a bit more confident by the sheer happiness that was playing out on his best friends face.

"Oh, Courf," Combeferre said and crossed the room to press his lips against Courfeyrac's. It was only a quick touch of lips, barely enough time to close his eyes, but Courfeyrac could have sworn he saw stars anyway.

"I fell for you so long ago," Combeferre confessed and leaned his forehead against Courfeyrac's hairline.

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked, his head spinning.

"Always," said Combeferre.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm flying home today and had absolutely no time to write this yet I did pls someone be proud of me.
> 
> Anyway I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) come and say hi


End file.
